I Know You Want Me
by Dragon Queen88
Summary: Lockdown askes Prowl to meet him. Prowl is in for a big surprise. Kinda Fluffy ONESHOT


**_HEY EVERYONE! _**

**_Ok so this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. I fought it for like 3 days and failed. I know i should be updating my other stories, which I apologize for, but I needed to do this. _**

**_Anyway this is a ProwlxLockdown fic and this is my first time writing Lockdown. I think i failed but I'll leave that you to you to decide. _**

**_Disclaimer:I own nothing except for the warehouse and possibly the crates. _**

**_So on with the madness.... I mean story!_**

* * *

'Why did I agree to meet him again?' Prowl thought to himself as he raced through the dark alleyways for Detroit. Lockdown had called him on his private channel requesting a meeting. After a brief internal debate, Prowl decide to see what the infamous bounty hunter wanted this time. Now he was regretting it. Finally after what seemed like forever, the old warehouse came into view.

Transforming, Prowl cautiously made his way into the building. Knowing Lockdown this could very well be a trap, Prowl wouldn't put it past him. Prowl suddenly stopped, tilting his head to the side. There was music coming from inside. Prowl began walking again before stopping just inside the door.

In front of him, sitting on a few small crates, was Lockdown. The strange thing about it was that he was humming along with the music, with his optics closed. After a few minutes the song ended and Lockdown opened his optics again, staring at Prowl.

"Didn't think you were going to come, kid." He stated relaxing against the crates behind him. Prowl tilted his head again, observing Lockdown before answering.

"I wasn't but curiosity got the best of me. Now what do you want, Lockdown?"Lockdown smiled slightly, he had been expecting this.

"I wanted to see you again kid. I can, in all honesty, say that I like you. and coming from me, that means something." Prowl narrowed his optics, getting the feeling he wouldn't like where this was going. Suddenly, as if on cue, another song started playing from somewhere.

Prowl recognized this song, Bumblebee listened to it all the time. Suddenly his optics widened. He realized just what the name of the song was.

_**Ha, ha  
It's Mr. 305 checkin' in for the remix  
You know that S 75 Street Brazil?  
Well this year's gon' be called Calle Ocho  
Ha, ha**_

Lockdown couldn't mean what Prowl thought he meant by this song, could he? By now, Lockdown had gotten up from the crates and was slowly walking towards Prowl. Prowl didn't notice this until Lockdown was standing chest to chest with him. __

Que ola cata, que ola omega  
And this how we gon' do it, dale

One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro

I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha

"Lockdown? W-what do you want with me?" Prowl stuttered. This was so unlike him, he usually kept a cool head no matter what the situation. Why, all of a sudden, was he nervous?__

I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
(Ha ha ha)

Lockdown just looked at him, optics locked on to his face. The only thing he did was lift his hand, palm up, in front of Prowl. Prowl looked down, staring at the hand like it was going to bite him.__

One two three four  
Uno do' tres cuatro

Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?  
Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?

Si es verdad que tu eres guapa  
Yo te voy a poner gozar  
Tu tiene la boca grande  
Dale ponte a jugar, como?

One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro  
(Woo-ooo!)

Lockdown chuckled

"Dance with me?" Prowl's head snapped up before scrutinizing Lockdown. Seeing no harm in it, Prowl took Lockdown's hand. __

6 to tha clock, on my way to the top uh  
Pit got it locked from brews to the locker  
All I.P uh, big and packer  
That he's not, but damn he's hot

Suddenly Lockdown pulled Prowl forward, pressing their chests together, while his other arm wrapped around Prowl's back. Startled, Prowl's head snapped to Lockdown's face who just chuckled.

"Relax darlin'. I'm not going to hurt you" With that, Lockdown began moving to the beat of the song, bringing Prowl along for the ride. __

Label flop but Pit won't stop  
Got her in the car, quit playin' with his, como?  
Watch him make a movie like Albert Hitchcock, ha enjoy me

I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha

Prowl wasn't really one who found dancing fun, be he had to admit, he was having a good time. Relaxing against Lockdown, he rested his head just under Lockdown's chin. __

I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
(Ha ha ha)

One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro

Lockdown smiled to himself as he danced. The kid was warming up to him. Hopefully he would be ok with him later on that night.__

Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?  
Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?

Si es verdad que tu eres guapa  
Yo te voy a poner gozar  
Tu tiene la boca grande  
Dale ponte a jugar, como?

One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro  
(Woo-ooo!)

Mami got an ass like a donkey, with a monkey  
Look like King Kong, welcome to the crib  
305, that's what it is  
With a woman down here the s*** don't play games

They off the chain, and they let her do everything  
And anything, hit tha thing  
And they love to get it in, get it on her  
All night long, dale

I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha

I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
(Ha ha ha)

One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro

Prowl closed his optics, relaxing almost to the point of recharge. It felt good to get out and have some fun sometimes. Maybe when Bumblebee asked to do something next time, he would. __

Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?  
Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?

Si es verdad que tu eres guapa  
Yo te voy a poner gozar  
Tu tiene la boca grande  
Dale ponte a jugar, como?

One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro

Baby you can get it, if you with it we can play  
Baby I got cribs, I got condos we can stay  
Even got a king size mattress we can lay  
Baby I don't care, I don't care, what they say

I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha

Prowl could tell the song was coming to an end but the way Lockdown was moving. He got slower, more relaxed. Prowl smiled to himself. Lockdown wasn't really as bad as everyone thought he was, just a little out of place.__

I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
(Ha ha ha)

One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro

Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?  
Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?

Si es verdad que tu eres guapa  
Yo te voy a poner gozar  
Tu tiene la boca grande  
Dale ponte a jugar, como?

One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro

The song ended and Lockdown stopped dancing, but he kept a hold of Prowl. Prowl onlined his optics and looked at Lockdown. Lockdown looked down at him and smiled.

"You don't know how long I have waited to hold you in my arms darlin'. I can't help but feel attracted to you, and I can't really explain my feelings either." Suddenly Lockdown released him, making Prowl stumble a little. Lockdown turned away, heading towards the exit, when Prowl grabbed his arm. Looking back, Lockdown saw something strange in Prowl's optics. Then it hit him, want. Prowl wanted him. Then another thing hit him. He was looking into Prowl's optics. Prowl had taken his glasses off.

Lockdown turned around, facing Prowl. Suddenly Prowl was on him. Prowl clung to Lockdown like a life line, burying his face in Lockdown's chest, his arms wrapped around him.

"Why do I feel this way for you? I always have, since the first day I met you. I always felt something pulling me towards you, no matter where you were. Now that you're here, it's gone, and I feel more at ease than I have in a long time. I think….." Prowl paused "…. I think I love you"

Lockdown was shocked. The one he was lusting after since seeing him with Yoketron, loved him? Smiling Lockdown wrapped his arms around Prowl's back, mindful of the thrusters.

"Well guess what darlin'. I love you too" Prowl looked up at him and smiled, happy his love was returned. He snuggled back into Lockdown and he took a seat on the crates again. They stayed like that for hours.

'In the end' Prowl thought 'I really don't regret coming here tonight.'

* * *

**_Ok I realize the ending stinks. But I don't really care, i like the rest though. _**

**_So please tell me what you think, it will make my day just a little bit brighter._**


End file.
